Xiaolin Oneshots
by Angel of the Grove
Summary: Just a collection of my one-shots ranging from romance to horror okay....not horror....definitely not horror written between 2 and 6am. 1 Unusual tactics 2. Confusing Comparisons ...3. Kissing Kimiko...4. Stuck in a Cave ....Totally updated! HAHA!
1. Innovative Thinking

I don't own...

I was really just trying to go for a little bit of humor here...more stupid-ness though. From between 2-6 a.m.

Enjoy and Review please!

* * *

Kimiko and Jack both grabbed the newest Shen Gong Wu and it began to glow...

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. Your Eye of Dashi against my Monkey Staff. The first to take their opponent's Wu wins," Jack Spicer grinned, he had this all wrapped up. Kimiko was clearly exhausted and she looked pretty frustrated too. There was no way he could lose this Wu.

"I accept," Kimiko was tired, but there was no way she could back down from a showdown. She knew she couldn't win with physical strength...of course she blamed Rai and Omi for that...of course, they didn't actually have anything to do with it...

"Xiaolin Showdown!" The two spoke simultaneously and the barren tundra began to part. Eleven tall pillars made from the frozen ground stood high in the clouds ranging in the size. The two stood on the center pillar facing each other. Kimiko smirked as she thought of the perfect defensive strategy to keep her Wu from Jack.

"Gong Yi Tenpai!" the yelled beginning the showdown. Jack quickly jumped from one pillar to the next until he reached a large pillar on the outer ring. Kimiko stood her ground on the center pillar and the smirk she wore quickly turned into a smug grin. She reached for the high collar of the shirt she wore and pulled it just far enough to drop the Eye of Dashi, she let the collar pop back into place, and the Eye of Dashi came to rest between her breasts.

Jack stood and stared, his jaw dropped, his eyes were as wide as they could possibly be, and his limbs hung limp enough for the monkey staff to fall from his grasp. Slowly an eyebrow arched, he wanted to know what she was playing at...

In his subconscious mind he knew he was screwed, but his hormones had other plans...nicer, shirt-tearing plans... His focus was brought back to the showdown at hand by the tapping on Kimiko's foot...her dainty, adorable foot...Wait...What?

Jack quickly gathered himself (and his staff) and carefully studied his opponent. Kimiko stood with her hips cocked to one side, tapping her foot impatiently, studying her nails looking for imperfections. Jack swiftly jumped jumped closer and closer to the center pillar. He ended up in the spot he had began in, but only for mere seconds. He pounced on Kimiko (who didn't put up a fight for some reason...) forcing her to the ground. He held her hands above her head with his left hand, his right hand had abandoned the Monkey Staff it held only seconds ago to slip three fingers beneath the collar of her shirt.

"Jack..." Kimiko moaned softly, Jack froze at this and gulped.

"Y-yeah?" his voice cracked at the simple word.

"Jack, I want you..." Jack leaned closer to her"...TO GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

Jack released his grip on her hands jumping nearly a foot into the air, from the sudden change in her voice. Kimiko took this chance to quickly grab the Monkey Staff in her right hand, but before she had the chance to move, she was crushed under 105 lbs of useless weight...A.K.A. Evil boy genius, Jack Spicer.

The tundra returned to it's normal state and Kimiko pushed the bad excuse for taking up space off of her body. Grasping the two Wu she had won she joined the rest of the Xiaolin Warriors (and Dojo.)

"What does this Wu do anyway, Dojo?" Kimiko had missed the details of the new Shen Gong Wu, because she had been sent on this stupid goose chase (that's what made her exhausted.)

"The Dish of Dashi can instantly give the user an endless supply of pudding," Dojo looked extremely happy along with Clay, but there was a loud wail from behind Kimiko, soon joined by some verbal abuse. Kimiko raised an eyebrow and growled, but it was ignored.

"Kimiko, if you have won, then where is the Eye of Dashi?" Omi asked. Kimiko's fingers dipped into her shirt (her companions were staring by that time...one airhead was drooling) low enough to grasp the Shen Gong Wu and extract it. She tossed it to the short monk and frowned.

"Why the hell did the Eye of Dashi have to be so...pointy?"

FIN


	2. Dialect Disasters

No ownie...  
Although I do want Jack...And Raimundo...

**In this they have just finished a Showdown, and Jack used a really dirty trick to win...use your imaginations.**

* * *

**"Jack Spicer, evil boy genius prevails! HAHAHA!" The creepy pale boy yelled.**

"Spicer, that was almost as bad as Granny's bunions on a how summer day," Clay yelled at the swirly googly boy. Swirly boy and Wuya just stared.

"What did he say?" Jack looks to his favorite poltergeist...thing, and she shrugs.

"He saying you suck," Rai translated.

"Ooooh..." Jack nodded, understanding.

"You're as slow as a Windows 95, Jack," Kimiko said rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Jack was outraged, " I'm at least on a Windows XP level!"

"I wish to insult Jack Spicer with irrelevant comparisons also!" Omi yelled suddenly, and promptly shut his mouth trying to think of something.

"You know I'm not some form of entertainment!" Jack cried.

"Ah-ha! I have thought of the most fitting insult!" Omi shouted happily, "You, Jack Spicer, are as incompetent as Raimundo."

There was silence on both sides. Finally there was an eruption of laughter and yelling.

"You're calling me stupid! I'm not stupid!" Raimundo yelled at Omi.

"There's no way I'm as stupid as him!" Jack said defensively pointing at Rai.

"Well, they're both air-heads, that's for sure. Good job, Omi," Kimiko giggled. Jack picked up a handful of mud and hurled it at the small monk.

There was a 'Splat!' and the monk's face was covered in the swamp mud. Jack's laughter was all that could be heard for a few moments.

"Spicer, that was dirtier then my Aunt Mary after a barbecue eat-off," Clay said glaring at Jack.

"Clay's...uh...right? That shot was dirtier then Rai's mind," Kimiko agreed.

"And that's pretty dirty..." Raimundo muttered to himself.Everyone waited...and waited before turning to look at Omi. Raimundo took the chance and began whispering into Omi's ear.

"Are you sure that is an appropriate insult?" Omi looked to Rai.

"Yeah, it's perfect," he nodded.

"Well then, you, Jack Spicer, are as dirty as a porn star work with farm animals...?" Omi looked plain confused. Rai was doubled over from his laughter.

"Scratch that last comment I made," Kimiko said shaking her head, Raimundo continued his laughing fit, "His mind is much worse."

"I don not get it. What is dirty about a type of star working with farm animals?..."

FIN

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!  
Please Review! 


	3. Kissing Kimiko

No own-ing-ism-ocity...  
Enjoy!

**Not really funny...and I didn't really like the way it turned out...Oh well.**

**

* * *

**

**"Man, I had this stupid thing first," Rai told Jack venomously.**

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-"

"Shut up already!" Kimiko yelled, just the **_slightest_** bit annoyed.

"Just challenge him to a showdown, Jack," Wuya ordered in a bored voice.

"Fine, you never let me have any fun..." Jack muttered scornfully.

"Just do it!" Wuya shrieked at Jack.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown...Sword of the Storm against Mantis Flip Coin..." Jack said lazily in a dull voice.

"The challenge?" Raimundo had about the same amount of enthusiasm as Jack. Jack's eyes wandered over the barren wasteland before settling on the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire...Jack grinned evilly...

"A kissing contest," Jack smirked.

"Man, I don't swing that way..."Rai's eyes were wide.

"I always knew he was kinda fruity..." Kimiko whispered to Clay. Wuya was trying to hide her...mask from the embarrassment.

"Ew...not you..." Jack said looking disgusted.

"Then who? Wuya?" Kimiko called out jokingly.

"Nope...I'd rather kiss Que-ball...well, not really..." Jack said, his gaze moving to Kimiko. Her eyes widened...

"Oh no, no way! I'm not kissing you!" she pointed to Jack, "Or him!" she then pointed to Rai. She slowly began to back away, increasing the speed slightly every few seconds.

"So we the Ring of Hanabi to determine the winner. Whaddaya say?" Jack turned his attention back to his opponent. Rai's eyes moved to the retreating girl.

"You're on!"

"Raimundo!" Kimiko was pissed, but Rai had to get the Ring of Hanabi.

"Xiaolin Showdown!" The sky darkened to become night, flowers and trees had suddenly appeared along with a babbling brook and furry little woodland animals, candles floated around the newly grown meadow, and soft, sweet music drifted from an unknown source.

"This is the most scary thing I have ever seen come out of a showdown," Dojo muttered.

"Gong Yi Tenpai!" Kimiko was sprinting like mad when those words were uttered.

"This isn't fair, this isn't fair, THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!" was quickly becoming her new mantra, but that didn't matter Jack and Rai were catching up fast. Kimiko was running through the branches of a willow tree when she was cut off by Rai.

"You know, I'm really sorry, but we need that Wu," Rai started.

"Why in the hell would we want a Wu that makes you tell the truth?" she never got an answer because Rai grabbed her shoulders and closed the gap between the two of them. His arms automatically moved to cradle her body gently against his own. Her lips were soft against his wind-chapped ones. She gasped at his sudden actions (she really thought he was gonna wimp out.) He used her surprise to gain access to her mouth. His tongue moved against hers, caressing it ever so lightly. The kiss became deeper and more passionate, and they continued until they had to separate for air.

"I'm...still ...pissed at you," Kimiko panted as she glared at him.

"My turn," Jack's words brought the two back to the showdown and Kimiko sighed.

"Do I really have to do this?" heads nodded, and she pouted, she hated not getting her way.

"Xiaolin Loser give us a bit of privacy," Jack grinned, Rai surprisingly stalked off, but not until he shot Jack a deadly glare.

"Let's get this over with," Kimiko sighed again. Jack took a step closer, but not as closer as Rai had been. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles softly, afterwards he cradled her face gently and softly place a kiss on her lips. He released her and began heading back toward the 'audience' (that couldn't actually see.)

Jack hadn't really want anyone to see how politely he had kissed her...his Mom gave him those tips.

Kimiko stood alone for a moment stunned at the impact of a small kiss. Her stomach was knotted and she felt kind of warm, while at the same time she felt lightheaded and tingly. She took a deep breath and began to shakily make her way back to the group.

"Now all we gotta do is use the ring," Rai said confidently.

"So who has the ring?" Jack asked, no one replied. They had lost the ring. Now Kimiko wouldn't have to be under the power of the ring.

"We lost a Shen Gong Wu...Great," Dojo said sarcastically.

"Let us go home then," Omi said. As Dojo got higher into the sky, Kimiko looked back at where they once were, Jack still stood there. She smiled to herself, she knew who had won and as she fiddled with the golden ring engraved with red script she decided...

**It would be her little secret.**

FIN

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!  
Please Review!**


	4. The Insult Game

**Thanks to all of y'all that reviewed (2 people! Yay!) I really appreciate it.  
****  
So I don't own...but I can dream.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

The Insult Game

* * *

_'So we're sitting here...in a cave, while a huge blizzard is going on. We're stuck with Wuya and Jack too, and that makes things **so** much better...I hate being a Xiaolin Warrior sometimes...' _Kimiko thought as the six had gathered around the small fire that she had managed.

"Man, how long do you think this is gonna go on?" Raimundo whine for the umpteenth time in the past ten minutes.

"Probably a lot longer then we want, partner," Clay replied.

**--Two Minutes Later--**

"But this is so boring..."

"Then find something to do! Play a game or something," Kimiko snapped, glaring at the Dragon of the Wind.

"Well..." Raimundo's expression became thoughtful ashe tried to think of something.

"Well, we could play the Insult Game," Jack offered shrugging his shoulders.  
"Why would you want to insult someone for fun? It is not fun to be insulted, correct?" Omi asked seriously. Kimiko really wished Jack hadn't suggested that game.

"It just to see who has the most insults, and this is just for fun so they shouldn't be taken seriously," Kimiko sighed, Omi just kinda stared off into space.

"Sounds easy," Raimundo said, " Let's play."

"I wish to go first!" Omi yelled snapping out of his trance-like state.

"When it's your turn Omi, you have to have something already thought of, you can pause to think of something," Kimiko began explaining the rules she knew oh so well, " When someone pauses for three seconds or just can't think of something, they're out and we continue. We go clockwise starting with the youngest, so you'll be insulting the person on your left. Omi, you're first." Raimundo was on the left of the small monk.

"Raimundo, you are lazy," Omi said grinning.

"You're old," Raimundo looked at Wuya.

"Idiot," was Wuya's insult to Jack.

"Loser," Jack glared at Kimiko...for no reason whatsoever.

"Country hick," Kimiko said with a yawn.

"Omi...you're...uh..." Clay hesitated, he wasn't the type of person to play this kind of game.  
"You're out!" Jack yelled, Clay just shrugged.

"Raimundo, you are incompetent," Omi said seriously.

"Hag," Rai replied rolling his eyes.

"Mamma's boy."

"Am not!" Jack was out, and he knew it, "Damn. That one gets me every time."

"Naive," Kimiko said dully, this was too easy.

"Raimundo, you are rude."

"Freak," Raimundo said to Wuya, Kimiko was pretty sure he meant it...along with his other insults.

"Geek," Wuya said while glaring at the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind.

"Midget,"Jack snorted.

"I just haven't hit my spurt of growth yet!" Omi yelled.

"You're out," the three remaining players said together, Omi sat and pouted like a child.

"Ugly."

"Techno-nerd."

"Imbecile."

"Stupid." Raimundo shot at Wuya, hoping it hadn't been used...he couldn't remember.

"Spoiled." That was true about Kimiko, she would even admit it.

"Obnoxious." This was true too.

"Idiot."

"Wuya already said that," Jack pointed out.

"You're out, Rai." Kimiko said.

"It was a stupid game anyway..." Raimundo complained...Kimiko's eye twitched, if he complained one more time, he would pay.

"On with the game," Omi commanded.

"Anoretic," there was an intense glare between the two left, and since they were both female they could play dirty.

"Poser."

"Valley girl."

"Baka."

"Skank."

"Whore."

"Tramp."

"Trashy prostitute," this was starting to get personal.

"Harlot."

"Cocotte!"

"Bawd!" the four that were out had no clue what the past three words had meant...except Omi, who didn't really know what any of their insults meant.

"Twit!"

"Tart!"

"Mashy!(1)"

"Slut!"

"Jack's sex toy!"

"WHAT!" Wuya screamed outraged, "No way in hell!"

"You lose," Kimiko smirked, "The point of the game is to not take anything seriously."

"Good job, Kimiko, you have beaten Wuya," Omi congratulated her in his usual tone of voice.

"Thanks Omi, but I use to play all the time with some of my friends in Japan," Kimiko grinned.

Then there was silence...

"I'm bored..."Raimundo began complaining again.

"THAT'S IT!" Kimiko screamed and proceeded to tackle Raimundo, and give him the beating of his life.

FIN

* * *

**Harlot, Cocotte, Bawd, Tart- all of these are synonyms of whore.**

**(1) Mashy- a word mash-up made up by one of my friends, meaning Mexican-looking and Trashy (yeah it's mean, but my friend's a bitch.)

* * *

**

Review please.


	5. The Bathroom

* * *

  


Well...um...I'm back. Heh. It's been a long time. And I'm sorry. After my laptop died due to the Blue Screen of Death and I lost my original 5th chapter and the drafts of the next few chapters I just kinda forgot about this due to lack of inspiration.  
So here ya go I don't own it, and don't particularly like this version, but I will try to update again soon.

But review, I do love feed back.

* * *

Her foot tapped impatiently. She was irate and everyone in the temple would soon know.

"Omi…if you don't hurry up in the there," Kimiko spoke in a low voice. The young monk squeaked audibly through the bathroom door.

"It will only be another moment, Kimiko," Omi said through the door unknowing of the glare that the bathroom door was receiving at the moment.

"Hey Kimiko! Could you come here for a minute?" Raimundo's voice floated over from the kitchen. The girl sighed and looked toward the door as if promising she would be back.

"What is it, Rai?" Kimiko snapped looking back at the bathroom.

"Well I can't reach—" Raimundo was interrupted by a yelling Kimiko.

"Get a chair! Or a ladder!" Kimiko yelled at the lazy boy, "Better yet, climb the roof and jump off!"

"…who pissed in your apple juice this morning, Kim?" Raimundo asked.

"As of right now, Omi and you," Kimiko glared at the boy.

"Oh…well, what'd Omi do?" the boy ignored the last bit.

"Ask him yourself." Kimiko stalked off back to her post at the bathroom door. To her dismay the door was still locked.

"Hey! Omi! What's you do to Kimiko?" Kimiko her Raimundo's yells from the kitchen.

"I have not done anything to Kimiko, Raimundo! Why do you ask such a question?" Omi's reply was also yelled from somewhere. Somewhere that was not the bathroom, Kimiko's face flushed slightly from anger and her left eye twitched.

"OMI!" Kimiko all, but screamed as she entered the kitchen for the second time.

"Uh…Kim…you okay?" Rai asked as he inched toward the door.

"…no, I'm not okay," Kimiko gritted her teeth and glared in the two boy's direction. Omi 'eeped' and ran from the room.

"Raimundo, what did you do to the little lady this time?" Clay's voice spoke from behind her.

"Omi did it!" Raimundo screamed like a girl and followed Omi's example. Kimiko turned to look at the boy who gave to other two a chance to escape safetly.

"Clay…" she sighed as she realized the boy was standing before her in his hat and just a towel.

"You alright Kimiko?"

"Can I use the bathroom really, really quick?" Kimiko asked the cowboy sweetly.

"Uh…" Kimiko was out of the kitchen before he could reply.

Kimiko reached the bathroom almost singing in joy, until she saw the bathroom door was closed. She tried the doorknob. Locked. She sat against the wall across from the door waiting for it's occupant to come out.

"Hello Kimiko," Master Fung walked past with Dojo following behind.

"Hey," Kimiko replied and suddenly it clicked. Clay in the kitchen, Rai and Omi ran outside, and Master Fung and Dojo just walked by….so the bathroom was empty this whole time?

"Time to take matters into my own hands," Kimiko growled as she took out the Eye of Dashi which she had grown accustomed to carrying around.

"EYE OF DASHI!"

Boom! The door was a smoldering mess.

"Aaahhh!!" a girly scream erupted from the mouth of Jack Spicer.

"Spicer, what the hell are you doing…in my bathroom?" Kimiko's voice was dangerous as she took a step toward the towel clad boy.

"Well…uh…you see Kimiko….Omi told me I could stay here, because I got locked out of my house…" Jack's voice had reached an alarmingly high pitch.

Kimiko turned away and closed her eyes trying to count to ten.

_1……2……3……4……5……Omi is so dead._

"Oh, Omi!" Kimiko's sickly sweet voice was back as she went to look for the little pipsqueak.  
_  
_

* * *

I think this would be a wonderful time to thank a few reviewers. First off:

Tachzaruu- You absolutely amuse me with your reviews. And I really do like to read your feedback. Plus I've very happy to have expanded your vocab of insults, it's something I'm pretty dang good at.

itachiuchiaismine- Thank you very much for your reviews. I'm glad that you've liked the one-shots so far.

Jackie Jackie Spicey- Heh. I like thumbs up! Yay Almost as much as I hate describing romantic stuff. But thanks for the review! And I love the name! -"

Shadir, -x-Beany413-x-, Anything Taboo, and digiwildfire, thanks for y'alls reviews throughout the entire story!

Now readers old and new, go ahead and press that pretty periwinkle button because I want to hear from you.


	6. The Formal Letter

**Alright, here we go again! Amazing, huh? Two updates in a nearly dead story in less then twenty four hours! YAY! I'm working on the next one already! Hopefully I'll make it three.**

**So I don't own and I don't really mind that, because at the end of the day I really don't want four kids, a ghost lady with a weird voice, a villian that can become a dragon, a hungry dragon, or a silly puddin' lovin' "evil" boy genuis...actually I wouldn't mind him.**

**So this chapter has a very important message...if you get it DO IT!**

**Read and review my loves!**

* * *

"Guys? Raimundo? Dojo? Master Fung?" Kimiko yelled, trying to find her companions, "Hello? Is anyone even here?...Oh no, what if they've already heard the news?"

Kimiko navigated her way thru the empty temple searching every room she came across. The halls were dark and in Kimiko's opinion it was getting eerier which ever room she searched. Raimundo and the other's weren't lounging in their rooms, Master Fung and Omi weren't meditating, and Dojo wasn't guarding the scroll…although that wasn't surprising to Kimiko.

"Where ever could they be?" she asked herself clutching a formally written letter against her chest.

"Hey Kim! What're you doin' in here? Everyone's outside," a hand rested on Kimiko's shoulder as Raimundo began to lead the Warrior of Fire outside to the garden.

"Rai, there's some bad news…" Kimiko began.

"Bad news, Kimiko? How is that possible? We are just about to enter the tel-ie-vision for our fourth season! Although I still do not know how we were in a box with a single window for three of the seasons without knowing," Omi pondered.

"Yeah 'lil lady, I'm happier then a starvin' dog in a meat shed," Clay agreed.

"Well, that's the thing…" Kimiko stopped to look around. The garden was decorated with lights and balloons and large '4's everywhere. Wuya, Jack Spicer, Chase Young, Master Monk Guan, and many others were all here to celebrate this occasion. There was a giant cake with the words 'Xiaolin Showdown' written in yellow icing.

"What is it Kimiko?" Master Fung looked at her seriously.

"Yeah Kim, what's got you all worked up?" Raimundo nudged her jokingly.

"Well, we just got a letter from the network and," she paused to sniff, " we've been cancelled!"

There was dead silence.

"What?"

"Are you kidding?"

"NO!!"

"Well, this is very smelly!"

"You mean that this stinks, partner."

"Yes, that is what I said."

"Awww man, now I gotta find a real job!" Jack cried. The others continued their complaining and disbelief.

"What did we do to deserve this?!" Dojo yelled before biting into his piece of cake.

"Well, what did the letter say, Kimiko?" Chase asked calmly.

"Yes, read it to us now!" Wuya demanded.

"It says;

'_To the cast of Xiaolin Showdown:_

_ We are very sorry to inform you of the cancellation of your television show. Despite the show being very successful and entertaining to the audience we have decided not to buy a forth season. Good luck with saving/taking over the world._

_ Best Wishes,_

_ Cartoon Network & WB Kids!_

_ P.S. We will be in touch if your fans come together and form one rabid petition to bring the show back, but like that would ever happen.'_ "

"Wow, they were jerks," Raimundo said after a moment of silence.

"Our fans are not rabid!...Are they Master Monk Guan?" Omi looked at the older monk with worried eyes.

"You never know about the people that watch television, Omi," he replied seriously.

"So all we have to do is get our fans to make a petition…" Dojo stated smugly.

"And how are we gonna do that genius?" Raimundo asked.

"Hey! I'm the genius here! We could…..bribe them!" Jack exclaimed, "With PUDDING!"

"You imbecile, our fans would not accept bribery, much less pudding as the bribe. I say we threaten them until they comply," Chase spoke his idea to the others. There was a murmur of agreement from the villains.

"Now, ya really think if we threaten our fans they'll stay our fans?" Clay asked.

"Of course, we'll force them to be," Wuya rolled her eyes.

"Um…they are our fans," Raimundo thought out loud, "So that must mean they like us at least a little…"

"Yes Raimundo…?" Master motioned for him to continue.

"So if they like us and our show they would…" everyone leaned closer to listen if Raimundo had really figured it out, "Give me my own show!"

"No Raimundo!" Kimiko yelled as everyone went back to thinking.

"So far my idea is the best so we may just have to go with it!" Raimundo sputtered at Kimiko.

"Your idea? Our idea was the best, you idiot!" Wuya yelled.

"Threaten our fans? Psh…yeah right!"

"Better then giving half an hour to an idiot like you!"

"Hey! It would be a good show."

"What?! You'd probably just stand there and talk about yourself!"

"And what's wrong with that? I think it would be a hit!"

"…I still like the idea of giving them pudding…"

Wuya and Raimundo stopped their argument to glare at the idiot evil genius.

"..Never mind."

"It's okay Jack. I hate to say it, but your idea was definitely the least stupid of them all," Kimiko sighed patting Jack on the shoulder.

"Really?" Jack's eyes got really wide with shock and happiness, "So you'll help me make the pudding? We can make chocolate, and vanilla, and banana, and OH! Butterscotch, and—"

"No, I'm not going to make pudding with you Jack," Kimiko began to walk away.

"Aw! But why? Kimmy, we were just starting to get close!" Jack whined.

"Because our fans will do it themselves, they don't need bribes, threats, or even a half hour of Raimundo," Kimiko said over her shoulder, "If they love our show they'll bring it back themselves."

With that Kimiko went to sleep leaving a group of people she knew and loved arguing about what they should do. She only hoped that the fans really did love them.

* * *

**So there ya go! Did ya get the subliminal message? Did ya did ya? if not here it goes**

**Go sign a petition...this one in particular:**

** www. freewebs .com/ 4th-season-of-xiaolin-showdown / guestbook.htm  
**

** FF(dot)net sent ya!**

**Now show me a little support if you have any left! Click the pretty periwinkle button and Jack'll make you some pudding!**


End file.
